


Between Kid and Killer

by astorii



Series: .12% [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Gen, KidCon Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorii/pseuds/astorii
Summary: After all, it’s not everyday that Kaitō Kid leaves a hidden message for you in a heist notice.





	Between Kid and Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own DCMK.

Life in the Mouri household is rather mundane and lackluster compared to his own if you take out the murders and mystery he’s encountering while playing houseguest.

Every night, right after dinner, Conan joins Ran in the kitchen area to dry and put away the dishes that she washes like clockwork. And every other day, he helps Ran prepare the last meal of the day—he only does the slicing and dicing as it’s become a fact that the little detective is a bit of a wreck when it comes to the actual cooking. And, every night without fail, he sets the table and brings the old man upstairs to enjoy the meal. This is all due to the girl’s insistence that young boys should learn how to take care of a household as well.

Though, sometimes, Conan can’t help but think Ran just enjoys the lighter workload.

In the middle of washing a cup, she looks at him with furrowed brows. “The professor asked you to come over? Tonight?” She frowns. It isn’t a problem seeing as it’s not a school night; even if it were, spending the night would be no problem as Conan can always bring a change of clothes and walk to school with the man’s own little charge. “I thought you’d want to go to the Kid heist so I invited Sonoko to come with us.”

“Yeah! He thinks that there’s a mouse and he wants me to try and catch it,” he explains, placing a dried plate inside the cupboard. “Besides, he bought a cake yesterday and Haibara told him to throw it out since he’s supposed to be on a diet and he wanted me to have a slice.”

“I guess that’s fine,” she says, still frowning. For a moment, she turns the tap off and looks at him. “Are you sure you want to go though? I’m sure Agasa-hakase and Ai-chan can handle one mouse on their own. You haven’t been to a Kid heist in a while and you always enjoyed them so I thought...”

“It’s okay,” he tells her as he plunges into a brief explanation about how he can always go to the next one and that it won’t kill him to miss another heist. After all, he’s just a kid and the adults there almost always think he’s in the way anyway. It’s not like the thief or Nakamori are going to miss him. She turns the tap back on and nods, telling him if that’s what he really wants then he’s free to go so long as he’s back by lunchtime tomorrow.

Conan hurries to finish his half of the chores and grabs an overnight bag that he’s already prepared prior to asking her before throwing it over his shoulder. He tucks his skateboard under his arm and makes a beeline for the stairs. Since the sun has already set, he opts for casually skating so that he can reserve the battery for when he really needs it. In the meantime, he pulls out his phone and calls the professor.

“ _Moshi moshi_ ,” the man’s voice chimes on the other end. “ _Ah, Shinichi-kun, what is—_ ”

“If Ran calls or stops by, cover for me,” he says, leans towards the left to avoid a streetlight. “I told her I’d be staying at your place tonight.”

“ _All right, I will. Is tonight one of—_ ”

Conan smirks. “Maybe, maybe not. It depends on how long this meeting between Kid and I will take,” he remarks. “I told Ran I’d be staying with you so that I wouldn’t have to deal with her breathing down my back or keeping me from the meeting.”

Agasa makes a puzzled noise as he asks just why he and the Phantom Thief 1412 are meeting. The detective only shrugs, saying that the message was hidden in the thief’s notice and that there wasn’t an explanation; merely a time and a place disguised as the information for tonight’s heist. And then, he hangs up.

He has somewhere to be, after all.

And minutes later, he arrives.

Conan props his skateboard against the wall before adjusting the bag on his shoulders. He checks his watch, noting that the heist must have started by now and the thief should be on his way. The detective can’t help the sigh that escapes his lips. After all, it’s not everyday that Kaitō Kid leaves a hidden message for you in a heist notice. And he can only hope that there’s good reason behind doing so. He did have plans of his own until he noticed the call.

Even if he hadn’t been going to every heist, that by no means says that he doesn’t read the notices. It’s typically a matter of how far and how late the heists are. Sure, he’ll definitely go when it’s old man Suzuki or if someone comes to the Sleeping Kogoro looking for help, but Jirokichi has been on a global excursion for the past six months and no one has come seeking aid. Therefore, he has no true need to attend a heist; although, it will be lying if he claims to not miss the heists.

(He actually enjoys them.)

“Ah, Tantei-kun, I had no doubt that you’d decipher my message for you!” comes the thief’s jovial voice. Conan looks up. “I’m truly glad you came.”

“What do you want?” replies the bespectacled boy, skipping any preamble on his part. “You’ve never called out one of your quote-unquote critics in a notice, so I’m assuming that you aren’t here to waste my time.” Or, rather, he hopes that the magician thief isn’t here to waste his time.

Like a true show’s man, the crowd pleaser does an ostentatious bow with a flourish of his hands. “But of course, my dear Tantei-kun,” Kid lilts before he crosses the distance in a few strides. For a brief moment, Conan envies those long legs. “Firstly, what do you know about a person called Night Baron?”

Narrowing his eyes, the detective observes the other behind a carefully crafted pokerface. “That he’s a character from a book?” he tries, refraining from seeming on guard; although, he does take a wary step back. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

At that, the Moonlight Magician breaks out into a grin. “You haven’t heard? Oh, goodie, it warms me to know that you only have eyes for me,” says he, clasping his hands together while ignoring the sputtering coming from the other. “I just wanted to make sure that my favorite critic won’t go gallivanting after a boring man such as he.”

With a great deal of surprise and annoyance, Conan chokes out a, “You called me out here because of some obtuse jealousy?” while grabbing his skateboard and making his way to move past the harmless criminal. “Maybe I’ll seek him out just to spite you,” he adds so as to offend the other.

The lack of response makes him pause before he can even open the door leading back inside the building. He peers over his shoulder to see Kid at an eerie standstill with that obnoxious cape fluttering in the cool night breeze. Before he can get a word out, the thief turns on his heel, pulling down the brim of his hat with one gloved hand and says, “Then I guess I’ll have to confront him myself as well,” before he disappears in a puff of smoke. When it clears, Conan sees something glittering on the ground.

The jewel, he realizes as he runs over and drops into a crouch. He reaches for it before stopping, his fingers only centimeters away from brushing against it. After setting his bag and board down, he sifts through one of the pockets and pulls out a pair of white fabric gloves. He pulls them on and then takes the jewel in his hands with a careful touch and holds it up to the moonlight. Peering at it, he sighs, taking note of how its color does not bleed red like he had hoped. Then again, Conan supposes that if it did, Kid would not have left it so carelessly as he had. 

Conan reaches into his bag and pulls out a plain black baseball cap and tugs it on with both hands, lowering the brim. Collecting himself and his belongings, he hesitates on whether or not he shall leave the jewel seeing as he was never meant to be here in the first place. With a sigh, he pockets the jewel with the intent of returning it at some point. Perhaps, later, it’ll appear back in its display case as if it had never been taken from its place.

Ambling down the stairs, he grins. That’s one candidate down and one jewel off of the list. With a small laugh, he hurries his pace, being careful so as to not trip and fall; it’ll do him no good if he injures himself, especially given the importance of staying fit during this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Feel free to drop a comment, but please definitely do consider a kudos. :)
> 
> The next part of the series won’t be The Confrontation™, but it will probably answer and create some new questions if you did not come from my [story dump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388833/chapters/35713890); although, there are some things that were never addressed there so... *shrugs*
> 
> If you didn’t already know of my [TSAWLM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646668/chapters/36339684) fiasco, I accidentally ended up deleting the wrong story (TSAWLM) due to my sleep-deprived state, sad eyesight, and slow internet. It was a painful experience and I’m currently so wiped out from it for some reason? So, don’t blame me if I suddenly disappear for a few days. :p
> 
> But anyway, next installment of this series will (hopefully) be a bit interesting. ;)
> 
> Edit: So, I have a strange obsession with watching the climax scenes of the DCMK movies (I will literally skip to each one whoops) and I just rewatched the Darkest Nightmare climax scene at the end where our Cone and co. are trying to stop the Ferris wheel and it made me realize that he thinks screaming (i.e. RUN and STOP and the like) will solve all of his problems. Like, me too fam. Only difference is that it actually works for him.


End file.
